The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and image forming method in which a reader controller for controlling the copying function mediates between a DC controller for controlling image formation and a PDL controller for controlling the print function, thereby realizing communication between the DC controller and the composite function of the PDL controller.
Conventionally, the print function of a printer is realized only by controlling it with a PDL controller. The copying function of a printer is realized only by controlling it with a reader controller. That is, a printer uses a single controller. Even a composite function can be realized by controlling two functions with a single controller.
Recently, it is, however, necessary to realize a copying operation only by adding a reader controller without changing the arrangement of an existing PDL controller and printer that realize a print function.
When the conventional arrangement is used, the number of times of communication with the printer inevitably increases because of the plurality of controllers. Communication between the controllers is also essential, and the load of the CPU increases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and method that solve the above problems. In order to achieve this object, the apparatus and method have the following arrangement and steps.
There is provided an image forming apparatus in which a reader controller is inserted between a printer controller and an engine control section to allow a composite functional operation, comprising:
first communication means for communicating between the printer controller and the reader controller;
second communication means for communicating between the reader controller and the engine control section;
detection means for detecting a load state of the engine control section through the second communication means;
update means for, in accordance with a request of status information from the reader controller, acquiring latest status information of the engine control section through the second communication means and communicating with the reader controller to update the status information;
communication control means for, in communication for a confirmation request of the status information of the engine control section from the printer controller, when the load of the engine control section is large on the basis of the detected load state, communicating the updated status information to the printer controller through the first communication means, and when the load of the engine control section is small, communicating the latest status information updated by the update means through the second communication means to the printer controller through the first communication means,
wherein the communication control means limits communication between the printer controller and the engine control section in accordance with a change in the state of the engine control section to control a communication amount.
There is also provided an image forming method in which an image forming apparatus having a reader controller inserted between a printer controller and an engine control section is used, and information is processed by a composite functional operation of the image forming apparatus to form an image, comprising:
the first communication step of processing communication between the printer controller and the reader controller;
the second communication step of processing communication between the reader controller and the engine control section;
the detection step of acquiring information representing a load state of the engine control section in the second communication step and detecting the load state of the engine control section on the basis of the information;
the update step of, in accordance with a request of status information from the reader controller, acquiring latest status information of the engine control section through the second communication step and communicating with the reader controller to update the status information;
the communication control step of, in communication for a confirmation request of the status information of the engine control section from the printer controller, when the load of the engine control section is large on the basis of the detected load state, communicating the updated status information to the printer controller through the first communication step, and when the load of the engine control section is small, communicating the latest status information updated in the update step through the second communication step to the printer controller through the first communication step,
wherein the communication control step comprises limiting communication between the printer controller and the engine control section in accordance with a change in the state of the engine control section to control a communication amount.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, the image forming apparatus further comprises output means for outputting received information to the engine control section, the output means receiving print information output from the printer controller and image information input for copying and selectively outputting the received information in accordance with the load state of the engine control section as the result of detection by the detection means.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming apparatus, the communication control means suppresses processing of received information and sets the information in a queued state in the order of reception in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection by the detection means.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, when received information is to be set in a queued state in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection by the detection means, the communication control means outputs a pseudo processing success command to th e printer controller.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming apparatus, when the engine control section can communicate in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection by the detection means, the communication control means transmits the in formation in the queued state to the engine control section.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming apparatus, when a confirmation request of the status information of the engine control section is received from the printer controller, and the status information updated by the update means suffices as the status information requested for confirmation, the communication control means notifies the printer controller of the updated status information through the first communication means, and when the updated status information does not suffice, the communication control means communicates with the engine control section through the second communication means and notifies the printer controller of the result through the first communication means.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, the image forming method further comprises the output step of outputting received information to the engine control section, the output step comprising receiving print information output from the printer controller and image information input for copying and selectively outputting the received information in accordance with the load state of the engine control section as the result of detection in the detection step.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming method, the communication control step comprises suppressing processing of received information and sets the information in a queued state in the order of reception in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection in the detection step.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming method, the communication control step comprises, when received information is to be set in a queued state in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection in the detection step, outputting a pseudo processing success command to the printer controller.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming method, the communication control step comprises, when the engine control section can communicate in accordance with the state of the engine control section as the result of detection in the detection step, transmitting the information in the queued state to the engine control section.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, in the image forming method, when a confirmation request of the status information of the engine control section is received from the printer controller, and the status information updated in the update step suffices as the status information requested for confirmation, the communication control step comprises notifying the printer controller of the updated status information through the first communication step, and when the updated status information does not suffice, the communication control step comprises communicating with the engine control section through the second communication step and notifying the printer controller of the result through the first communication step.